Update V36
Release Notes - V.36 Update *Serath Released! 'Monolith' *Large improvement to in-game loading times. *Core: **Increased Core base attack time to 0.8 from 1.0 **Increased Core damage to 320 from 280 *The black buff now only displays one number pop per damage tick. *Jungle buff enemies will now attack players who are blocking them from their target. *Fixed an issue where the tutorial would give XP over multiple completions. *Fixed a bug which caused players to not receive kill assist credit if they are dead. 'Audio' *Reduced volume of default jump pad land sound. *Audio added to some frontend elements. *Fixed audio issue where you couldn't hear a player when you are directly behind them. 'Cards' *All Default Decks have been updated. *Weekly Card Pack **Sage's Ward **Impact Hammer **Thirstfang *Bump Juice **Reduced Max Health restored per use to 50 from 90 *Zap Juice **Reduced Max Mana restored per use to 35 from 40 *Guardian’s Ward **Fully Upgraded Bonus changed to Max Health from Power. *Chrono-Mancer Disc **Max Mana stat has been changed to Mana Regen. *Nature's Muse **Active now costs 150 Mana. *Scout's Ward **Reduced number of charges to 1 from 2. **No longer shares a cooldown with Advanced Shadow Wards. *Cast Converter Rework **When activated, Consume 175 Mana to gain 47.5 Health Regen for 10 seconds. **No longer shares a cooldown with Health Potion. **Cooldown increased to 45 seconds. This cooldown is shared with Blood Catalyst. *Blood Catalyst Rework **When activated, Consume 10% of Max Health to gain 10.5 Mana Regen for 10 seconds. **No longer shares a cooldown with Mana Potions. **Cooldown increased to 45 seconds. ***Cooldown is shared with Cast Converter. *Honor the Pure and Barrier of Will Rework **Active is called “Team Shield.” **Team Shield Active now costs 100 Mana **Any Ally (including self) affected by Team Shield cannot activate or benefit from another Team Shield for 15 seconds. *Silent Indignation **Reduced cooldown to 45 seconds from 120. *Backstabber **Description updated to actual value of +24% Crit Chance. *Bone Dice **Description updated to actual value of +20% Crit Chance. *Merciless **Description updated to actual value of +12% Crit Chance. *Irradiate **Description updated to actual value of +18 Power. 'Heroes' *Ward CP bounty is now only granted to last hitter. *Cameras have been adjusted to be consistent across all Heroes. *Polish and Bug Fixing **“Naughty Naughty” emote now has audio. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Tesla Dome now properly displays damage effects on opponents. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Gideon no longer slides if holding a direction as he comes out of a stunned state. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Reforged now shows a name and icon in the opponent's death recap. *Double Pain **Now applies damage correctly to wards. *Warlord’s Challenge **Now applies damage correctly to wards. *Smash & Grab **Now scales correctly with cards. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Camera of Charge has been polished. **Audio added to Grux’s recall. **Audio added to the “Back Scratch” emote. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Added sound to the “So Sleepy” emote. *Crippling Dagger **Now scales correctly with cards. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Corrected an issue in which Unleash was not dealing the intended amount of damage. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Fixed an issue which could cause Belica to become unable to move sometimes when using Neural Disruptor. *Reversal of Fortune **Ability has been slightly modified to improve usability and effectiveness. **Landing knockup has been greatly reduced in height. **Now applies an additional 1s stun. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Boulder Throw has had its effects polished. *Bloodgold Serath added to in-game store. *“Bless Me” Serath Emote added to in-game store. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Added duration display to “Inner Fire” UI element. **Bow Shot impact audio has been updated to be more clear when an enemy is struck. *Bulwark **No longer reduces burn or poison damage. 'UI' *PS4: Circle should now close the frontend menu as intended. *Polished Recall to base UI element. *Deck Selection Polish. **Deck selection layout changed to centralize deck list and confirm button. **Confirm button now pulses when you have a valid deck selected. *Fixed an occasional crash when buying skins in the PVP draft lobby. *Fixed a bug which caused the close prompt in Team Comms to show the incorrect key in the alternate control scheme. Category:Patch Notes